In a twin beam suspension system for a vehicle a pair of beams is pivotally connected to a frame of the vehicle and each beam supports a wheel assembly remote from the pivotal connection with the frame.
In the past these beams have been forged, thereby resulting in a heavy twin beam system. With weight reduction being of utmost importance in the conservation of energy used in a vehicle, it is desirable to reduce the weight of the twin beam system without substantially diminishing the strength characteristics inherent in supporting the vehicle by a twin beam suspension system. It has been proposed to use a tube or pipe which is generally lighter in weight and is deformable to connect with a vehicle frame and wheel assembly. However, deformation of the tube has created problems in maintaining the strength and support characteristics needed in the suspension system. In addition, costly heat forming is required to shape the tube.
Consequently, a twin beam suspension system which is light weight and which meets the strength requirements of the twin beam suspension system is believed to be an advance in the state of the art.